


Black Suspenders

by boat_shoe_zebra



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: F/F, Forehead Kisses, Holding Hands, Hugs, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boat_shoe_zebra/pseuds/boat_shoe_zebra
Summary: Her hand is warm in mine, radiating heat to soothe me to the verge of sleep, all the while invigorating me with excitement and desire.





	Black Suspenders

**Author's Note:**

> It's Eurovision week!
> 
> There are only a few ESC RPF fics here so I thought I'd write one myself in the middle of all that Eurovision fever and of course newly developed crushes on singers.
> 
> Leonora is simply amazing on stage and she's so cute with those suspenders!
> 
> (Also this is my first-ever fic)

It's a windy day, small raindrops sprinkling on our cheeks as we walk along a lonely seashore in silence, listening to the sea bestow its finely polished gravel upon the shore with every thrust of a new wave.

Her hand is warm in mine, radiating heat to soothe me to the verge of sleep, all the while invigorating me with excitement and desire.

Suddenly we stop, turning to face each other, our feet brushing through damp pebbles and seagrass on the ground.

My hand, shaking from intensity of both her burning touch and sensations it never ceases to ignite in me, starts slowly ascending her arm, travelling towards her shoulder. The other one, cold and deprived from affection, rests on the opposite, caressing the fabric of her white blouse.

I hook my fingers under her black suspenders, tugging on them ever so slightly, gently guiding her towards me.

A gorgeous smile spreads across her face as she follows my lead, her eyes turning a darker blue. Warm hands find my hips, a knot tightening in my chest.

She nestles her face against my collarbone, relaxing into embrace. I lean in, still firmly grasping her suspenders, and press a kiss to her forehead, my nose buried in her red beanie.

We stand there entwined as the wind grows stronger, energy flowing freely from one body to another.


End file.
